The Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins were developed by The Collective under the direction of Mentar. Much of the work was done in Off-World under the supervision of Director Zeta. History of the Sins A Tough Foe Long had Mentar, Omega, and Zeta known of The Apostle's Wills, of their origin and of their nature. While they couldn't cancel the Wills out directly, they could silence them along with all other powers in an area. The logistics of such a feat proved difficult to undertake at the time with the resources alloted to Earth Projects by The Collective. So Mentar and Omega went to church, studied the Bible, and tried to learn more about the Apostles. One fateful sermon lead to inspiration for them. On that day, the priest had chosen to admonish his particularly naughty flock and remind them of the different forms of Sin. Mentar, intrigued by the concept of catagorized wrong-doing, studied the sins in more detail. That was when he discovered references to what Biblical scholars and Christian writers had named the Demon Lords. They were the embodiments of all Sin. The Devil in his various forms. Mentar concieved of creating powers equal to The Wills, and shared this information in a routine update with The Collective, including the names, and natures of the various Demon Lords. Creation of Darkness Then, nothing. For years no progress was made. Omega and Mentar tried coding powers and while their results were interesting and varied, nothing matched the powers of The Wills. Nor did any project survive for longer than five minutes without life support. At that same time, in a higher dimension, Zeta stumbled upon faint energy signatures that were affecting the members of his ship in different ways. Some became filled with fleshly desire, while others began picking fights for no reason, others horded supplies, and some despaired fearing the worst. Replicators were strained to capacity as crewmembers ate ravenously. Zeta knew these were special energies, but their sources were faint, as if they had been all but destroyed by other energies. Upon collecting them, he realized these energy sources were living beings on the verge of death. Ancient and at one time, powerful. The trip to Earth was swift. He had found the counter to The Wills. Mentar was busy working the Londim Government over, slowly overshadowing it to make it his puppet. Thus Omega met with Zeta and there he took the beings into his own body. Nourished by Omega's powerful energies the beings awoke faintly and agreed to serve him, if he'd allow them to feed off of his lifesource. Over time they recovered and revealed that they were indeed partly responsible for the inspiration behind The Seven Deadly Sins. Eventually, Omega found himself in battle within the lowest of all Dimensions, The Void. He was defeated and the Sins thought themselves lost forever, until an entity older than them promised to rescue them and find them seven seperate hosts, if they'd agree to work for him on a special task. The Sins agreed and thus came Fall of Gods 2. The Sins (Ordered by Power) Lucifer Current Possesor: None The Essence of Pride: Lucifer's Sin is known as Lucifer's Boast. Lucifer gives the bearer of this sin the powers of a Leader. Able to lead and command even the other sins, few powers are as deadly as the ability to lead and influence others by words alone. Satan Current Possesor: Vladimir Reznov The Essence of Wrath: Satan's Sin is known as Satan's Strength. Of all the sins, none are more Warlike than Satan. Quick to fight, bearing great and terrible strength, Satan leads the Sins in battle. The bearer of this Sin gains greatly enhanced physical abilities, such as strength, endurance, speed. In addition, the bearer sprouts horns and claws which can rip through most objects. Belphegor Current Possesor: None The Essence of Sloth: Belphagor's Sin is known as Belphagor's Despair. This Sin is the third most powerful because Belphagor uses the victim's own self-doubt against them, pointing out every flaw and weakness making them seem greater than they are, minimizing their positive aspects, and making any effort seem impossible. These same abilities are transfered to the possesor. Mammon Current Possesor: None The Essence of Greed: Mammon's Sin is known as Mammon's Riches. This Sin is fourth most powerful. All civilizations have material need and Mammon has always known how to exploit this. To rise above Mammon is to rise above material need. But even desire and knowledge can be material needs. Mammon grants the user great control over money and material things, along with other abilities. Beelzebub Current Possesor: None The Essence of Gluttony: Beelzebub's SIn is known as Beelzebub's Fangs. This sin is fifth most powerful. Always hungering for more, always eating, always devouring, this sin exploits a universal need even the wild creatures of the world share. The need for food. Beelzebub grants the possessor the ability to consume anything, along with other abilities. Leviathan Current Possesor: None The Essence of Envy: Leviathan's Sin is known as Leviathan's Desire. This Sin is sixth most powerful. Some are never satisfied with what they have. Others don't know what they have until it's gone. Leviathan seems to have everything, Leviathan gives the possessor control over chaos, improbability, and luck. Asmodeus Current Possesor: Mary Harrison The Essence of Lust: Asmodeus's Sin is known as Asmodeus's Touch. This Sin is seventh most powerful, but it would be a mistake to underestimate this Sin. This is the friendliest of all Sins, simply wanting everyone to get along. Asmodeus desires love and companionship and to that end, uses powers to attract all. Asmodeus grants the user enhanced attraction based abilities, as well as the ability to assume any form, so long as it is considered attractive. Trivia Once a Sin becomes fully synched with it's host, the host develops horns, demonic eyes, claws, and a tail. As well as altered skin appearance. That person may then unlock the hidden ability of the Eternal Hellfire, by commiting a dark and grevious evil deed. Category:Entities Category:Enhancements